


Walking Up Wonderful

by lasairfhiona



Series: birthstone series [10]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed thinks about the close call he had with Calleigh</p>
<p>verve_challenge<br/>prompt: Opal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Up Wonderful

He woke to feel her breasts pressed against his back and her arm along his hip. There was nothing better than waking up to feel her pressed against him. Rolling onto his back, she moved with him so she was still pressed to his side, her arm shifting to his shoulder. 

Picking up the blond strands, he let them fall though his fingers. He sometimes wondered how he was lucky enough to have her. They'd had a close call at the jewelry store the day before, he really should have learned to stay out of jewelry stores. They had bad karma for him and now it seemed for Calleigh as well. 

When he saw her laying on the ground, blood diamonds and opals surrounding her, glittering in her blood, he was terrified he'd lose her. 

The paramedics bandaged her wound after Alex and Horatio had been assured she was okay. Thankfully her close call hadn't been nearly as close as his had been. She had a grazing bullet wound along her side and multiple abrasions on her arms and face from her fall and the broken glass.

He ran his fingers lightly over the bandage over the worst of the cuts on her arm and down her side until he skirted the larger bandage on her side. So lucky. She had been so lucky. 

He saw the fragility of life everyday but never had it been so close to home as when he saw Calleigh bleeding.

If he thought about it, she was like the opals she knocked over. Beautiful and fragile but with an inner fire you had to look closely to see. He'd seen it the first day Jesse Cardoza brought him to the lab and introduced him to everyone. To her. 

"Hey..."

Looking down into her green eyes, he echoed, "Hey."

"Quit thinking."

"Even if it's about you?" he asked as he played with her hair.

"Well... Only if you aren't obsessing over what happened."

He watched as she shifted around until she was straddling him.

"How about I give you something else to think about?"

Speed groaned as he felt her warm wetness against his morning erection. She was definitely like those opals and he couldn't think about a more wonderful way to wake up.


End file.
